Quixotic
by BabyPrin
Summary: Keith may be best known as 'Captain Stick-in-the-Mud' but it doesn't mean that he has no other likable personality traits. Short, syrupy story just to prove a point (see author's notes at the end for source of inspiration).


_Special shout-out to Ms.__** Cubbie **__ just 'coz her passion for the couple (on and off the list) is very infectious 3_

* * *

**...**

Keith paced along the hallway running different lines through his head.

He knew that he didn't have any more time left - he could already hear the chatter of three approaching.

So he took a deep, supposed calming breath, clenched his would-be gift tighter than intended then turned his body towards the approaching group.

"So what do you think?"

"If you wish for it, Allura, then I will see that it is done."

"Hey, Keith," Larmina greeted, an eyebrow arched in surprise. "Uhm, why are you standing there?"

"Is something wrong, Keith?" Allura asked, concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong." He looked at her before facing the eldest female in the group and gave a slight bow. "Nanny, it is good to have you back at the castle."

The governess giggled uncharacteristically, startling both royals. "I had always liked him the best. He has manners."

"Good thing Allura chose him to be King then." Larmina teased, giving her aunt a playful nudge. The faint blush that spread across the monarch's porcelain cheeks was undeniable. The red-head then looked at Keith and noticed that he had his right hand hidden behind his back.

"Whatcha have there?" Larmina asked, trying to get a glimpse of whatever it was he was hiding.

The plump woman known as Allura's governess sensed that she and the young princess were not wanted there. "We will wait for you at the ballroom, Allura." She offered a curtsy to Keith and gave him a knowing smile. Then, she took Larmina by the elbow and gently pulled her away before she could further interrogate the man.

As soon as the two turned the corridor, Keith let out a noisy sigh of relief.

Allura couldn't help but find the moment amusing.

"I got these for you." He finally told her as he revealed what it was he kept from view.

She gasped. "White mountain lilies." She took them from his hold and breathed-in the flowers' sweet scent. "They're lovely. Thank you."

Keith rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I'm glad you still like them."

She smiled. "These are rare and quite difficult to get…" Allura stopped herself and glanced at his hands. "Keith, you're hurt!"

"This? It's nothing." He assured her, as he tried his best not to flinch when she ran one of her fingers across a fresh cut across his palm.

"What on Arus were you thinking?" She scolded him, as she knew that this type of flora only grows along the edges of high, rocky mountain peaks.

"I was thinking about you." He sheepishly replied as he felt his cheeks burn.

He started when she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What if something happened to you?" Her voice was soft but livid from knowing that he did something so reckless.

"I'm fine, Allura." He said, as he embraced her. "Really, I am." He rested his chin on top of her blonde head and enjoyed the feel of her in his arms.

They stood like that for a while before he reluctantly pulled slightly away so that he could look at her face.

His blue eyes stared into her green ones. "Are you still angry?"

Allura shook her head. "I was just worried."

"Don't be." He touched her cheek. The earlier blush was still there and he traced it tenderly with the back of his hand. "Before we go our separate ways, I need to know if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?"

She smiled again. "I would like that, Keith. Yes."

"I know you're busy, so I won't take any more of your time." Keith reached out to take her free hand in his and planted a kiss behind it.

"'Til tonight, my Queen."

"'Til tonight, my love."

Allura walked away, the smile never leaving her face. She took another whiff of the flowers in her hand and made a mental note to remove the 'bridal bouquet' off her marriage to-do list. Thanks to her fiancé, she now knew what flowers she was going to use.

Keith, too, was smiling as he strode the other way towards the castle control room. There was still a lot to do before his dinner plans with his future wife. As he turned the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Vince and Daniel stood there, waiting for him, ear-to-ear grins on their faces.

"What's this about?" Keith tried to sound unfazed by their amused stares.

Lance cleared his throat. "Well, we were on our way to find you when we came across you and Allura being all…" He paused for dramatic effect. "…mushy."

_Uh-oh._

"You know, Keith, aside from black, red suits you, too." Daniel quipped, eyeing the splash of color on their fearless leader's tanned face.

The other guys chuckled.

And Keith knew that he was never going to hear the end of it.

* * *

**...**

**Author's Note:**

In April 2012, **Toonbarn** came out with the review for the Voltron Force: Deceive and Conquer episode. **Mr. Marc Morrell**'s gave his two cents while going through the story. I so enjoyed reading his piece but what stood out to me was this particular bit:

_Keith doesn't have a romantic bone in his body, even when Allura looks at him with that "come hither" smile._

That had me laughing.

And I knew that I just had to prove Mr. Morrell wrong (^.^)

You can find the full review here:  voltron/voltron-force-deceive-conquer-review/

I believe that Keith is a romantic at heart. He'd be secretive about it, if only to avoid the teasing, but he most certainly wouldn't be lacking in that department.

Also, for those who haven't seen the original Voltron, Defender of the Universe, the line: _"I'm glad you still like them." _references to the episode wherein Keith went out of his way to pick flowers at the edge of some cliff/mountain for Allura on HIS birthday. He even slipped and almost fell trying to grab a handful (of the flowers).


End file.
